The present invention relates to an electronic copier which is equipped with an automatic document feeder and a sorter.
Electronic copiers known in the art include a copier of the type capable of continuously copying a plurality of documents which share the same copying conditions. The problem with such a copier is that, when it comes to a plurality of groups of documents which differ in copying condition from each other, it cannot continuously copy them and requires an operator to perform copy starting manipulations every time the copying conditions are changed.